Here at sorrow’s grove
by Melya Liz
Summary: [oneshot] when Ino’s mother has a heart attack Ino goes to a place that holds many of her memories. [InoXsasuke SasukexIno, sasukeino sasuino]


**Disclaimer: I Liz aka Element girls do NOT own Naruto**

**Ok before you either hate me or title me as a SasukexIno fan I have to say that I'm not in anyway I fan of this paring… in fact I'm not a big shipper… I guess you could call me a oc romance kind of person but after seeing the Naruto episode where we get glimpses of Ino and Sakura's past this and how Sakura tells Ino they cant be friends this oneshot would not leave my mind.**

**{Edit: I got a few reviews from people asking me to fix this up and I have to agree with them… this was a mess, so I fixed it up… a LOT**

**Also I tried to make Ino less perfect… I'm not trying to bash Sakura AT all I'm just trying to see her as Ino see's her}**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pity the very word is like my life. You might think Ino? Pity? But it's true, I have always been drawn to those in need. Those who can't seem to help themselves.

Take Sakura and how we met; I was talking a walk happy to get some fresh air and get away form the flower shop for a while. Suddenly I found myself going toward sorrow's grove. I call it that because it seems to have this peaceful feeling: like a mother when you get cut or hurt and run to her with your problems. Maybe it was cheesy but that's what I called it.

Well, I was just about to pass by when I herd someone sobbing quietly. Slowly I crept closer and as I did I saw a girl about my age tears streaming down her cheeks. I recognized her from school she was the one that some of the 'bullies' had nicknamed "Forehead girl" because her forehead was a little bit larger then most peoples. As I stood there watching her, my heart felt like it was going to break and I decided that I should try and make her feel better.

After that meeting we really hit if off, becoming the best of friends, though sometimes I would get this feeling that Sakura was trying to beat me at everything we ever did. However I learned to just ignore it all the while reminded her that she was important just the way she was. As I think back now running though these very same woods on that very path that brought us together I realize that Sakura was more of a figment of my imagination. I had always thought of her as something that she really wasn't. I guess it was because deep down all I really wanted was a friend like the friend I had always been with her; someone who would always be there for me when I needed it. Back then I thought Sakura was just that. Oh but how wrong I was, and it was all made clear to me when _he_ came.

I had seen him before mostly in classes where he was cold and dare I say… a bit of a snob? Or at least that's what I thought when I first saw him. But the fist time I _really_ saw his true self was a day almost like the day I had met Sakura only this time I was coming from a different part of that trail.

Most people (Sakura included) would give their right arm to see the Uchiha in tears. That day was a day that changed my life. I didn't approached him like I did Sakura. I wanted to, God knows how much I wanted to rush over to him and help dry those tears. But I didn't know how, he wasn't like Sakura who was familiar and easy to help. He was cold and different from other people I knew. He had always made me feel unsure of myself and even now as I watched him cry I couldn't think of anything to do but pray silently that he would be ok. And as I walked home –the image swirling in my head- something inside me happed.

All my judgmental thoughts about him were gone and were replaced with pity and dare I say it… love? Yes love after that let's just say I began to become infatuated with him, yes I admit it, he became all my thoughts… my dreams, everything. I knew that I could beat all those shallow girls who thought they even had a chance with him because. I mean come on! I'm Ino! But my daydreams all shattered when _she_ told everyone that she loved him to.

At first I was furious angered at how she could dare love the same guy that I liked! It was so unfair! Yes I'll admit it; I was even a little jealous. But then I realize how silly I was being. Was our friendship that weak that one stilly crush would break us? We were stronger than this and we could get through it together.

I remember it like it was yesterday; both of us sitting on our favorite bench, close to sorrow's grove both of us not saying much consumed in our own thoughts. It was then that I decided I would tell my _best _friend that she could have Sasuke. Coming to this decision wasn't easy -let me tell you- but I realized that I wanted to be Sakura's friend more then _try_ and get the Uchiha's love. I was about to tell her this when I noticed something was wrong with the pink haired girl. So before I gave her my little speech I asked her what was wrong. Her answer couldn't have been father from what I was about to say.

"I herd you liked Sasuke too; so… I guess this means we're rivals."

Those words burned into my mind and I could feel the tears filling my eyes as my mouth gaped open. After all the things I had don't for her **this** was the thanks I get? She should have been the one to be considering giving him up not ME!!! I was the one who had helped her open up! I was the one who had made her who she was today!!! How…how could she!?!

**(1) **"Never," I choked out, "Never will I let you have my Sasuke-kun, NEVER! You will _NEVER_ lose to me."

The next time she hurt me was when she was put on the same team as Sasuke. I guess it wasn't her fault. But when she came by to rub it in my face I had never wanted to punch someone so much before. However, I just shrugged it off the great Ino never shows how she really feels. The great Ino doesn't **need** to be on the same team as Sasuke. The great Ino can win anyway. So I just put on my "I'm still much better than you" mask and walked away.

Years have gone bye and I'm still alone, sure Shikamaru and Chouji have become like brothers to me but it's not the same as having a best friend. Brothers are brothers but you can't have a sleep over filled with girly giggling with a boy. (Especially if those boys are Shikamaru and Chouji.) But I learned to live with that loneliness because of my Mom.

My mother was always there for me, always ready to hear about my pains. She was someone to whisper about Sasuke with and she was someone I could vent about Sakura to. She was my one and only comfort; but now I'm afraid that, I've lost even that because of her heart attack. What if she doesn't make it?

I thought I was strong. "I could handle this" I thought as my father rushed her to the hospital. But if I'm so strong why did I found myself fighting back tears as I sit in the flower shop.

"This is it Ino you need a walk" I told myself about 10 minutes ago. Quickly I had locked up and ran out not really sure where I was going just as long as I could get away from it all. As long as I don't have to think about it, I just needed to clear my head

I'll have you know right now that Ino never cries, you can asked any passerby and they'll tell you **I am not one that feels sorry for myself.**

So then why am I here at Sorrow's grove?

Now I stand here choking back tears and trying to fight the heaviness that is growing in my chest. Oh God what I wouldn't give for a hug right now, someone to hold me and tell me it was going to be alright.

"Stop it Ino your stronger than this, you can fight this, come on Ino fight, you've done it before! You don't cry! You don't feel sorry for your self…EVER!" I hear myself say as I trying to stop the now streaming flow of tears as I curled up into a tight ball holding my knees up to my chest. Trying so hard to stop the flow of tears.

"Here"

Suddenly I see a white handkerchief hanging in front of my face. I look up to see him… Uchiha Sasuke. I blink away large tears trying to figure out what he is doing.

"I heard about your mother," he tells me, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok I'm sure she'll be fine." I lie –something I have learned to do very well over the years- "I'm not that worried."

He sits in front of me; I try not to think about the fact that he's right there in front of me as I try to hide my face from him. But gently he take's it into his hands.

"You're not okay Ino."

"Yes I am"

Her smirks at me, totally seeing past my lies, "you've seen me cry now it's my turn to see you." I feel my eye's grow slightly bigger, he knew I was there that whole time? I'm about to answer but he's not done talking

"You've given so much too so many people, even though most of them never even realize it… now it's your turn to be helped." Slowly, hesitantly -as if he's not really sure what he's doing- he wraps his hands around me pulling me closer to him.

And… I can't hold it in anymore, all those reasons, no matter what they were, all those things that I has almost cried about in the past. They all spilled out.

Sasuke stayed with me all night holding me and (in his own pathetic way) comforting me. I can tell this is his first time helping someone with their feeling but this is **my** first time letting someone in. So I guess were even and I guess it really doesn't matter.

Nothing really matters,

Here at sorrow's grove

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) I don't really know/remember what Ino says when Sakura tells her about how they can't be friends any more; all I can remember is getting so mad at her. I also remember my brother coming up and asking me why in the world I was yelling at the computer… but that's another story **

**I have to say I like Ino WAY more then Sakura and I guess it's because I can relate to our blonde girl more. And sorry that even if some of this stuff might not be perfectly true (like Ino going to tell Sakura that she could have Sasuke). It's just that Ino never did anything mean to Sakura that I can find. But prove me wrong I'm open to that. **

**This story has a lot of meaning in it because a lot of girls (and boys) today don't care enough about each other never having the time to help someone else in need only thinking about them self's and how bad life is for them… I'm not sure why I'm preaching this… maybe it's because it's like 12:44 am**

**Well I hope you liked this and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I really need to know since I'm really nerves about writing romances. And I also know that a lot of people don't like Ino (most of them Sakura fans) **

**-Liz**

**{Edit: this story always makes me cry every time I read it! Ug can you believe how sappy I am!!! I mean I wrote!! Yet I still want to jump in a tell Ino that I'll be her friend… gosh I'm sorry I'm so sappy… I guess that's just me being sappy again… sorry}**


End file.
